As the Clock Strikes
by Sapphire Mizu
Summary: What happens when Detective Edward Masen meets the BAR Trinity? Will he really arrest them? Bella has been looking for some love, but what if "the one" is the man that might end her? Will she reveal her secret to him? ExB the usual.
1. BAR Trinity

"Damn," I muttered as I crossed the dirty streets of Chicago, "He's at it again." I spat into the cracking speaker.

"Who?"

"Him," I snarled. I heard shuffling feet as the man on the other side was yelling out orders. I lowered my voice. "His next target is the Central. He caught the news that they obtained the orb, and now he wants it." I quickened my pace to round the next corner

"Thanks a lot, Edward, you're a good detective, but you'll need to send him to us and quickly if you want this job permanently," Chief Swan said on the other line. "Have you seen my daughter lately?" He inquired suddenly.

"No Sir, I haven't even met her yet," I replied, hearing the alarm of the store ring out. I soared to the shop, praying I wouldn't be too late. "Freeze!" I snatched my gun out of my jacket pocket and aimed it at the thief.

He was looking at me intensely instead of surrendering; he pounced at me with incredible speed and knocked the gun from my hand with a powerful kick. He continued turning around and thrust a hand to my right thigh. Pain lanced through me as I realized with horror that he aimed for my liver. I crumpled to the ground, and ebony spots blurred my vision.

His hair was covered by his hat, and the leanness of his body was nearly female. His face was covered by a thick fabric almost like a ninja's. His chocolate eyes were the only skin I could see, his deep, deep chocolate eyes. Why didn't I want to shoot him directly? Had I gone soft?

"Hand over the orb." The man who assaulted me pointed my gun to the owner's head. He was trembling, but held his ground. Until he slapped a fist to the back of his neck. "Useless." He murmured. He stepped over him, and reached for the unnaturally large jewel.

I fingered in my pocket for my spare gun. "Give it up." I purposely missed his forehead when I fired the gun, nicking his face as a warning. A small slit appeared in his mask. He smirked, smudging the blood off. He was breathing through his mouth, looking slightly dazed.

"Oh, so mister detective," He strolled casually up to me, and lifted me by the collar of my shirt glancing at my ID which was hanging on my belt, "Masen. I'm sure you aren't at any position to hurt me." He noted with bitterness in his voice.

"Let him go," Chief Swan was right on cue, "Come with us, you're being arrested for thievery."

He snorted, "Losers, as if you could ever catch us." More people?

Suddenly a gasp awakened the dark. "There's more!" I warned as the officer to his right was coated in scarlet gore.

"Officer James!" Chief Swan cried. "Damn you."

"B!" Someone hissed, "Do you have it?" I whipped my head to the shadows. There were two men!

"Yeah, A, is R ok?" The man who had me pinned said. I felt my eyes widened in horror three people! "Let's jet." He commanded, but his head dipped down to mine. "We are the BAR Trinity, remember us well." A female voice whispered as a sweet breath whisked my face, "We'll meet soon, but trust no one. I can be a man or woman, you'll never know. Keep your back secured. Until next time, Detective Masen." Her lips brushed mine in a chaste kiss, and then within a breath she evaporated.

"Edward!" Chief Swan rushed to my side, "You all right boy?" I could barely hear him. Suddenly, I was terribly interested in this particular mission. My lips tingled as I tried to memorize her smell and her touch. I vowed that I would find out her true identity. "Boy!" I snapped into awareness of the situation.

"Okay, there are three people, two male and one female." I analyzed, I felt something in my pocket. I pulled it out. A card that had fancy border, and on it was a typed label BAR Trinity.

How cliché.

It had a margarita on it with three different colored umbrellas. One was blue, the other one yellow, and the last was red, all neutral colors. I kept it out of the chief's sight, knowing it could help me into finding her.

Bella POV

"Bella, were you trying to get us caught?" Rosalie glared at me with a scathing tone. "What the hell was that?" We were driving in an unlicensed car, twisting and turning to make it look non-suspicious. Alice was driving beyond legal speed limit. I pulled my mask off my face, cursing as it agitated my wound.

"Seriously Bella, have you gone soft at these things?" Alice's soprano voice was concerned, "We can't go for these risks anymore. We can't stall any longer, are we the BAR Trinity or not?" She was keeping her eyes on the road.

I scowled at them, "Do you think that I'm not part of the BAR Trinity?" I very nearly screamed at them. "I got the orb, and that's the point. The only reason why I stalled was because I'm having dinner with him tomorrow night! It's called getting to know the enemy. Chill-ax." I rolled my eyes at them, "Besides why are we doing this? You guys are rich anyways."

"I'm bored." Alice chipped.

"I'm a Yankee, it's what I do." Rosalie said through the car's windows. "Fine, but never stall ever again, No matter what the circumstance, or we'll be the AR Twins again. My dad doesn't need to know anyway. Plus, I'll take that." She took the glowing purple orb. "Ooh, great quality, this'll be great in my collection."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just as long as I get my books." I crossed my hands. "I want volume fourteen." I usually got my books from Rose's large library that she rarely reads, my reason for being in the trinity. That and also because I wanted to prove to everyone I wasn't a klutzy little girl even if the witnesses didn't know who I was.

"Book worm." Alice teased as she stopped the car. "Get out, this is Bandon residence. Your cars are out back, remember we have something to do, and we just came back from a shopping trip, and my car broke down."

"I can't believe this." I whispered to myself, ignoring them. "My dad's a chief, and I'm a criminal."

"Well, believe it." Rosalie hissed as she loaded her red BMW. "Night."

"Night." I mumbled as I entered my car, but Alice's hand went in the way. "What's wrong Alice?"

"Can you stay here tonight? I need to talk to you. It's about Jasper and you." She handed me my cell phone.

"Sure." I hesitantly dialed my home phone number. "Hello? Charlie, I'm sorry, I know its way over curfew, but Alice's car broke down, and Rosalie had to fix it. Alice wants me to stay over, may I?"

Sure thing, Bella, remember. We have Masen here tomorrow night. I was thinking lasagna? His tone seemed hopeful. I laughed.

"Sure, dad. I'm sure he'll like that as much as you do." I heard him chuckle over the line. "Bye and night."

Night, sweetie. The phone went dead.

"Alright, what do you need to tell me?" I walked through the huge doors of the mansion. The large chandelier was hanging proudly on the high ceiling. "Sorry to intrude, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon." I bowed to them in courtesy.

"Bella." They both said curtly. Mr. Brandon was muscular and had glasses. He was a big time businessperson, and preferred to be in a suit no matter what. His spiky hair was the trait that Alice obtained from him. She had his ears and obsidian eyes.

Her mother was a stay home mom, so she knew every aspect of Alice's life. Even her delinquent life, she promised to keep it secret from her father. She did not oppose, but did not like it, not that the fact that Alice was stealing and breaking in other people's property. She only cared that her daughter was in jeopardy.

She was beaming as soon as she found out her Alice was all right.

"Good night Dad, Mom." She gave her dad a kiss and then a kiss for mom before dragging me upstairs to her monster bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she looked at me with an unfathomable look. "I saw what you did to Masen. Rose didn't, thank god she didn't or else you wouldn't be here, alive."

"Yeah, I know so?" I flopped onto her king sized silk canopy bed.

"You don't even know the poor guy!" She screeched. That scared me, but then she flashed me a wide smile. "I like it! It's so dramatic!" She gushed. I giggled at her ecstatic behavior. "You are so smitten." She sighed as she bounded to my side; the springs in the bed making her go up and down.

"He's…cute." I commented.

"Cute?" She seemed flabbergasted, "Honey, if I didn't have Jasper, I would so go for him! He's gorgeous!"

"But he's a detective, Alice, a detective!" I sat up, my face blank.

"Aw hell, Bella! Who cares? He's a hunk! He doesn't need to know." She grinned.

"What if he doesn't love me back? I can't risk that again if he only wants to do that with me." I whispered hoarsely. I flinched as I recalled the horrible incident that very nearly happened to me. Alice didn't come up with a witty comeback.

"This could be different you know." She replied gently. "Now come on after a day of that we need bubble baths." She squealed, "And I picked a pajama outfit for you." Leave it to Alice to find an outfit that you can even sleep in.

She ushered me to the bathroom giving me a bundle of clothes. I stripped as I ran the water. Steam filled the room and clouded the mirror of the ivory corridor. I dumped the bubble bottle into the water smiling at the water. I twisted the knob to stop the flow as I dipped myself to the calming liquid.

I sighed in content as I played with the bubbles that gathered the space.. A face suddenly flashed in my closed eyelids.

Masen.

I breathed a deep breath, and cowered in the bubbles. Idiot, I scolded myself. What was I thinking? Don't think about that, he's a detective. Then I remembered his emerald eyes and his bronze hair…his lips. A pretty hot detective. I admitted, blushing.

I snatched my strawberry shampoo, and lathered my hair with it. I had a tendency to stay at Alice's house a lot. After rinsing my hair, I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. "Okay, so what do you need to tell me about Jasper?"

"Um, well, how do you say this…?" I frowned; Alice wasn't the type who hesitates to talk about something about Jasper. "He said he loved me."

I burst through the door, not caring that I wasn't fully dressed, and that my towel was barely clinging to my body. "Alice, that's great!" I rushed to hug her, "What did you do? Say?" I wasn't the one to pry, but this time I wanted to be fully updated to be able to congratulate her properly.

"I kissed him, and told him I loved him too." She hugged me back as she placed her chin on my shoulders. "We're dating actually. Officially boyfriend and girlfriend like two days ago."

"Alice," I whined, "Why the hell did you not tell me?"

"Because I wouldn't have known you would have acted this way, now get dressed." I hopped into the bathroom and clothed myself in a stylish blue silk pajama set. "So what are you going to do about Masen?"

I snorted, "I'm sure his name isn't Masen, probably his last name or something. I have no idea; he is gorgeous but detective. I'm not sure if it'll work out or not." I grumbled.

"It will." She rubbed my shoulder sympathetically, giving me a knowing look as her mom came in.

"What will?" Mrs. Brandon seemed cheerful. "Tell me please, I want to know everything."

"Well, Bella met someone." Alice started as her mother squealed. She was as much as a gossiper as Alice, and loved sappy things such as this…like her daughter.

"That's great Bella, but how is that bad?" She seemed lost.

"He's a detective." I finished.

"A hot sexy gorgeous detective." Alice improvised; I saw her mom's eyes glisten. "She kissed him you know. Luckily, Rose didn't see it."

"A kiss?" Mrs. Brandon raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't seem you Bella; you rarely go for any guy especially the ones Alice, Rose, and I ever pick for you. Why this particular one?"

"He's different. He feels different. I can't describe it, but when I looked in his eyes, my world stopped" I blushed at my confession with the Brandon girls shaking with excitement. "It's like I needed him, not want him, but need him."

"Oh Bella, you're in love. Even if you only known him for about five minutes. This is exactly what I felt when I met Jasper." Alice was hugging me with a death grip.

"Or when I met my husband." Her mom was also glowing as if I was her daughter. Well, my mom did leave my dad and me when I was five. Mrs. Brandon was more like a mom to me than anyone else other than Mrs. Hale both were so kind. "When is the next time you see him?"

"When I rob someone?" I said flatly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"She's meeting him for dinner. He doesn't know it's her. We're going shopping tomorrow mom, can we please?" Alice pouted at her mom.

"Sure, as long as tomorrow night you don't go stealing." She lowered her voice. Her eyes hardening for a few seconds, "And I want to come." We both nodded eagerly. Alice's mom as a former fashion designer was an essential to not make me look like a plain girl in front of Masen.

"Night." Her mom tucked us in and kissed us both goodnight before ambling out sending us a motherly wink.

"Night," Alice and I agreed. The lights switched off.

Sapph Mizu


	2. Clandestine Mask

**Chapter 2 As the Clock Strikes **

"Hello Detective Masen." I heard Charlie's voice echoing down the hall, welcoming our guest in as I laid the hot dish of lasagna on the table. "Edward, this is Isa- I mean Bella." I ignored them until Edward walked up to me, seeming content that I knew his actual name. I looked square into his emerald eyes again, wearing a different mask than before. This was an invisible mask, and I was a different person.

"Edward," I said curtly. He took my hand as I quivered slightly when I realized that they fit together perfectly. His eyes flashed.

"Bella, nice meet you." Edward kissed my knuckles softly, his eyes never leaving mine. "So what did you prepare for us so graciously tonight?" His eyes swept over the dinner I made, glistening.

"Lasagna," I said in a platonic tone, "You like it?" He nodded as he sat down, across from me. Charlie pulled out two wine glasses and a coke for me. Edward arched an eyebrow. "I'm underage." I explained, "I'm eighteen."

He took a sip of red wine as he chewed thoughtfully before his eyes lit up, "This is good." I fought a smile at his attempt to look casual.

"Thanks." Charlie was eyeing me suspiciously. "Is there something wrong, Dad?"

"No, it's fine; it's just that... have you two met before?" My heart stopped, and I smiled a, what I hoped to be, a normal grin.

"No, we haven't met," Edward saved me the trouble, "She's kind of familiar though, like that B person we met the day before." He slurped a stray noodle. He seemed to be joking, but my heart started to drum in my chest. "Of course, I'm joking Bella." I _thunk_- ed him in the shin under the table, feeling smug as he huffed out a painful breath.

"What's wrong Edward?" I inquired innocently, chewing on a piece of cheese.

"Nothing," He muttered, no doubt rubbing his sore kneecap.

**EPOV**

_Dang, she really knows how to kick..._ I had to give her credit for that slick move. I returned to the meal. However, Bella was very distracting, especially when she wore that sinfully adorable blue blouse and navy jeans. Casual, yet elegant. I shook the thought out of my head.

"So are there any other jewels coming in? We may be able to detect the BAR Trinities next move." I murmured before chewing on a lettuce leaf.

"Come to think of it, I've heard that the museum's keeping a fine-cut emerald in their possession. It's worth billions," Chief remembered. "Bells, do you think you can lend me that magazine of yours?" Bella peeked up through her eyelashes at her father.

"Sure. It's upstairs though; can you give me a sec to fish it out?" Bella asked.

"Of course," He grinned, eyes crinkling. "Isn't she a jewel?" Charlie nudged her affectionately as she got up to ascend the stairs.

"She is," I agreed, my eyes following her as I watched until she disappeared into the hallway.

**BPOV **

"Alice," I hissed into the cell phone speaker.

"Hi Bella, what's up?"

"Get into three way with Rose I need to tell you something about Edward."

"Edward?" Alice was obviously confused.

"Masen," I mended, hearing Rose join in on the conversation.

Rose entered the conversation. "Hello?"

Alice shushed her,"Rose, Bella's telling us something."

"Okay, Edward who is Detective Masen, is figuring a plan to stop us getting the Cat's Eye. They're thinking on protecting it."

Rose cursed. "Well, tell us how so we can find a loophole out of this."

"I don't know yet. Stay on and I'll keep it in my pocket so you guys will hear the entire conversation, but don't talk until I say it's clear." I grabbed the catalogue and raced downstairs.

"Thanks, Bella." Charlie flipped through it. "Okay so the jewel will be on display starting on Friday which is three days from tomorrow, plenty of time to schedule a force," He noted

_"Dammit," _I heard a voice hiss from my pocket. Edward glanced up at me, his brow furrowed. I pretended to be just as confused. He shook his head and I shrugged as we turned our attention back to Charlie, me blushing and cursing whoever had chosen to make an outburst.

"...to the twenty fifth of October which is about three weeks time. I want police cars surrounding the entire place each night, substituting. We have enough people, but I'll need you there every night Edward to gain evidence, can you handle it?" My dad asked, oblivious.

"Of course Chief." He waved his hand at Edward.

"Call me Charlie, Chief is when Charlie's at work. Call me that when you're on the job." Charlie chuckled.

"Yes, sir. So I will be reporting for duty tomorrow at the museum?"

"Yes, and Bella?" I looked at my father, "Bring Alice and Rosalie with their parents tomorrow, and we'll take them to dinner, and if you would like, invite your friends to the museum with us to sneak a peek. Just don't tell anyone else." I was surprised, "I know that you girls like sparkly things anyway." I beamed at him, thinking how he didn't know the half of it.

"Thanks Dad." I hugged him, silently cheering, probably like Alice or Rose on the other side of the line.

"My pleasure. Edward, would you like to stay a bit longer?" Charlie patted his full belly. "Go call your girls, Bella." Already done as of five minutes ago- the same time I had retrieved his magazine, of course, he didn't need to know that....

"Sure, after I wash the dishes." Edward stopped me gently. "Allow me." He scooped up the plates with uncanny grace and walked into the kitchen. I ambled to the couch, reaching into my jeans and retrieving the cell phone.

"Talk," I commanded.

"Score!" Alice shrieked.

"Mhm, we'll be there at ten." Rosalie approved, hanging up. We waited until it was official that she was gone from the conversation.

"So how was dinner?" Alice quizzed.

"It was interesting; Edward accused me for being in the BAR Trinity though. Of course, he was kidding. I kicked him in the shin, so I hope he's okay."

"He probably is... Tell me, was it better than seeing his eyes filled without hate?"

"It was," I admitted, blushing.

"What was?" Edward's velvet voice sounded behind me, his smile blinding.

"Uh…it…um…" Stupid female brain. "Nothing, just talking to Alice."

"Brandon? Charlie said something about you and your friends at work. He's always telling me that you three are all best buds and go out twice a week." He sat beside me, crossing his legs, and slinging an arm casually around the couch above my head. The phone accidentally slipped from my fingers.

"Bella?" Alice screamed.

"Yeah?" I picked it up, trying to calm my racing pulse.

"Is Edward there?" She questioned rather loudly. Edward stretched out his pale long fingers.

"May I?" I handed him the phone wordlessly. "Thanks, Edward Masen speaking." He chuckled. "Nice to meet you too, Alice…yes Bella is next to me." He winked at me, causing the blood to churn in my face, "Yes…interesting…ah yes, I am a rather a big fan of Mrs. Brandon's fashion sense even if she does do women's clothing more than men's…" he spoke, lips twitching.

I took the time to speculate him. His biceps flexed every time he moved, and his chest moved up and down in a steady rhythm as he breathed. His bronze locks seemed to be heavenly soft, and his eyes -even if looking at it from the side- were endless.

I felt a pestering addiction to touch his face, to see how smooth his skin was or to feel his silky hair beneath my fingers…. I sat on my hands, listening to hear his velvety voice talk, "Oh…she's still in high school? With you? Senior year?" He paused and then laughed, jolting me slightly, "I'll consider it…if she agrees to it," he winked at me, "Really? Now, that is bad luck." He chuckled, "Oh?" He stared at me with a hint of emotion in his eyes that I couldn't detect.

"What?"

"Nothing, Alice just says that you have no sense of style whatsoever." He told me.

"Alice!" I whined, reaching for the phone, but Edward kept it at an arm's distance, taunting me. I climbed onto him, onto his lap until he surrendered it over. "Thank you," I hopped off him, only to find that Alice had hung up on me. "I'm going to kill her tomorrow," I grumbled standing from the couch, heading for the single seat.

"So Edward, tell me more about yourself." Charlie settled onto an armchair, forcing me to sit next to Edward.

"Well, I play the piano and listen to music a lot. I love the classics, and I sometimes compose music." He waited patiently for the next question.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Brown and blue." He answered abruptly.

"Gemstone?"

"Sapphire." **(A/N: I couldn't help it, but seriously, Bella would look good with sapphire.)**

"What kind of flower?" I questioned, curiosity getiing the better of me once Charlie had given up, settling for watching the television, ignoring both of us.

"Freesia."

"Fruit?"

"Strawberry."

"Birthday?"

"June 20th."

"Favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"Me too…" I murmured, trying to come up with more questions. "Where do you want to go in the world?"

"Everywhere."

"What do you need in life?"

"It would be wonderful to settle down one day with a wife."

"What kind of animal do people usually compare you with?"

"Mountain lion."

"Is your hair naturally like that or do you mess it up every morning?" I teased, trying to cover my burning interest.

"Natural, nothing could tame it."

"Favorite season."

"Winter."

"Favorite flavor."

"Chocolate."

We went on for what seemed forever, me shooting questions at him faster than a normal person could answer; he countered with perfect timing. Eventually, I yawned, and Edward immediately frowned.

"It's late. Goodnight, Charlie, Bella. I will see you in the morning. What time?"

"Ten is fine… or do you prefer noon?"

"I'll settle for ten," he flashed me a dazzling smile, making my heart stutter before picking up double time.

"Then be present by ten o'clock sharp and no later. Rose and Alice will be here at ten also, right Bella?" Charlie cut in. I nodded, without breaking my gaze with Edward's. "I'll see you in the morning." And with that, Charlie departed into the other room, leaving me with Edward Masen, the most dangerous person for me to be alone with, yet the only person I longed for.

"Goodbye, Edward." I walked him to the door. He paused in the doorstep, turning to face me. He took my hand softly in his and kissed it just like he had earlier, making me blush.

"Sleep well, Bella."

And then he was gone.

**Beta Note: To warn y'all incase you didn't know before… well, Tiffany, our wonderful author, is quite demanding sometimes. In other words… she would be most happy is she was rewarded with FIVE reviews. You know the drill, just click that button and tell her what you thought. (:**

**_S'il vous plaît?_**

**~Madds~**


	3. Behind the Scenes

Chapter 3

"I have nothing to wear!" I sat alone in my room, alone, distressed. TO make matters worse, it was a muddled, disorganized room; the situation was not good. I had twenty minutes to get ready until Edward got here.

"Which is why I'm here early." Alice was leaning against the wall. She tossed me a silver box, "Thought you might need this." She wrinkled her nose at the sight of my clothes. "Is this seriously all you have?" She picked up my khaki skirt with two pinched fingers as if it might bite her.

"Yes." I pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and a white blouse that, if I knew anything about fashion, would probably accent my barely there waist and my albino skin. "Nice." I complimented as she beamed. "So, how's the café?" Jasper worked in a small café owned by old Mr. Hest, and Jasper was the first in line to inherit the shop if Mr. Hest planned to retire. Mr. Hest didn't have any children.

"It's good; Jasper is really getting the hang of it. The Boss said that if he keeps it up, once he retires, he'd give the café to Jazz." Her smile grew ten–fold as I gathered her up in a hug. "So, we get to see the museum's background," she changed the subject abruptly. I tried to pay attention. "

We should all commit this to memory. We need to be especially careful with an emerald. They're so tender, and Rose is going to love it when it shines in the sun." I blushed suddenly. "What?"

"Nothing." I replied. She gazed suspiciously at me.

"Of course." She mumbled sarcastically. Suddenly, her stomach grumbled, making us both laugh. "No breakfast because I had to pick something out for you to look nice, you know." She hinted, glancing at me in hopes there would be something I would cook up.

"I have toaster waffles. I thought you might want to eat some." I teased; my voice softened "Thanks Alice." She always had my back. She pushed me eagerly downstairs. At the sight of the fluffy substances, she squealed, and immediately charged at them. I fingered for the whipping cream. She snatched it out of my hand as if by magic, smearing the pancakes with ivory topping.

"You should work at the café. You would do so well." She commented, stuffing her mouth. Silverware scraped against dishware as I gazed at her, fetching a cup of coffee for myself.

"Morning Alice." Charlie grinned, appearing in his uniform. "I see you like Bella's waffles." He hugged her good morning. Apparently he didn't know all I had to do was stuff them in the old toaster. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him…"So are we up for dinner at the new Italian restaurant in the corner?"

She nodded furiously, "Bwose, waid rat, zere gonna be dere tat zick. Mum and Dad's gonna be sere toos." She swallowed, "Rose said that they're going to be there at six. Mom and Dad are going to be there too." I poured her a glass of orange juice, afraid that she might choke.

I checked the clock, 9:50, ten more minutes to go. Nervously, I handed Charlie a mug of coffee, including cream and sugar with a little bit of peppermint, just how he liked it. Charlie grunted his thanks.

"I can't wait to see Edward. He seems really nice." She smirked. "I bet he's cuter up close." I blushed at her tone. Charlie was reading the paper, so luckily, he didn't notice.

"Maybe." I shrugged, trying to be natural. The doorbell rang, and I strolled over to open it, revealing a very pretty Rose.

"Morning Rose." Alice and I chorused.

"Hey!" She happily greeted us. I rolled my eyes internally when I saw what she was wearing- a black blouse and a white miniskirt, always the model.

Well, she does have a major in modeling, I reminded myself quietly. Sometimes I wondered if one day, Alice and Rose were going to make a modeling business. "Looking good, Charlie." Rose sent him a friendly wink. He chuckled. I had to remind myself that Rose was rarely ever mean, except when we're on a mission or when we first met, but those were times when she didn't fully know me. She only worried for our sakes.

"And when do you ever look bad?" We laughed at the comment, so true.

Rose's eyes zoned in the last few scraps of breakfast on the table. "Ooh, waffles!" Before Alice could protect them, a flash of gold stole them. "Sweet," She took a bite. "Tip for Bells, open a restaurant!" I rolled my eyes as they all nodded their heads in agreement. Apparently, my toaster secret was safe with Alice.

_Ding-dong. _

"Gee, I wonder who it could be." Alice whispered in my ear. Rose shot me a quizzical look, but I shook it off, walking to the door. I took a deep breath, calming my already racing pulse.

"Hey Bella." Edward greeted me. His bronze hair like an untidy crown his head and his skin literally glowed in front of me, stealing my breath. I balanced my equilibrium against the doorframe.

"Morning Edward." I answered back, attempting to sound casual and non-breathless..

"Hi, Edward. I'm Alice, and that's Rose." The model nudged me aside and shook hands with him, connecting her eyes to his. "Oh, so that's why…" She trailed off, flashing me a devious smile.

"Hi, name's Rosalie Hale. They call me Rose." Rose also shook hands with Edward. Her eyes checking him out as I felt a surge of a bitter emotion taint my mouth.

"Let's go, Detective Masen." Charlie ordered. Rose stiffened, but kept her smile in the same place with some effort. "Now, we'll need to do whatever we can to protect it, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." We climbed into the cruiser. Edward rode shotgun, to my disappointment. Alice giggled at my scowl.

"Too bad he isn't sitting with us now is it?" I nudged her roughly to shut her trap. She equally elbowed my ribs. When finally, Rose cleared her throat loudly to stop out playing, but it didn't stop us as we continued to glared and occasionally stick our tongues childishly at each other for the rest of the ride to the museum, Charlie parked into the exclusive parking lot after flashing the guards his badge. Rose's eyes never missed a thing.

Entering behind-the-scenes, we were introduced to the manager of the museum Mr. Clark, the man who owned Mr. Oreille, and an intern Mike. I internally groaned as Mike's face lit up at the sight of me and started to stick to us.

"So Bella, what a coincidence that we're both here, isn't it?" He enthusiastically asked me over and over again. Edward was frowning, obviously concentrating on shunning the noise Mike was making.

"Mike, do you mind going over there and checking the dinosaur bones?" Mr. Clark mercifully sent him away.

"You want to come, Bella?" Mike made a move to grab my arm, but a pale hand stopped him.

"I'm sorry Newton, but she needs to stay with us to avoid any more mental scarring." Edward stepped in pointedly, his voice firm. "Besides, I don't think she wants to come with you." He added in a suggestive tone. Mike flinched, but refused to back down.

"So what if she does?" He winked at me, and I felt a wave of revulsion douse me. "Come on Bella." He purred in a sickly trying-too-hard-to-be-seductive voice.

"No thank you, Mike, maybe next time." I clambered to Edward's side, silently reminding myself to thank Edward later.

Mike's mouth opened to protest, but Mr. Clark's voice barked out, to the rescue. "Newton!" He sulkily treaded away from us. From the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but catch it as the corner of Edward's lips twitch, as if he was holding back a smile.

EPOV

I watched in satisfaction as Newton's retreating figure disappeared into the doorway. I felt Bella's body relax, finally I realized how close in proximity we were standing next to each other. Surprising myself, I was disappointed when Bella too, noticed and scooted away from me. "Thanks Edward." At those two words, I could feel warmth bubbling from the pit of my heart.

"You're welcome, Bella," I replied quietly. Rose was with Alice, it seemed like they were sketching something on a notebook. Bella perched herself with them, peeking at corners and around them, occasionally glancing around and murmuring a few silent words that I couldn't catch.

"Edward!" Charlie summoned me. "Go and take the girls exploring, Mr. Clark, Mr. Oreille, and I have some matters to discuss." From the tone Chief was using with me, I figured it was about matters of top secrecy that he would probably inform me later, so I marched to the circle of girls.

"Chief Swan wants me to take you girls somewhere else as they talk." I lead them to the exit to enter another room.

Alice was murmuring something to Bella, causing her to blush crimson. With a good-natured wink, she and Rose sneaked off, leaving me with Bella.

Alone.

"Uh…you…uh…want to go look around?" She stammered, pointing the other way. I nodded, trying to look nonchalant as my heart skipped a beat. We wandered around, conversing about our backgrounds.

I found out that Bella came to live with her father a year ago after leaving her mom to her stepfather Phil. She met Alice in high school when Rosalie was in a college with a major in modeling and a minor in acting. Alice was interested in the fashion business. Bella's decision for college was still undecided, telling me that her friends advise her to open a restaurant. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock was under apprenticeship with his mentor being a café manager who could possibly leave Jasper in his will for full ownership of the shop. We soon moved to books, a long discussion filled with feverish opinions.

We were just reaching the topic of Romeo and Juliet when a woman's terrified voice broke the quiet conversation like one million glasses shattering.

"Thief!"

**I'm sorry if it took me so long to post, but I had a bad case of writer's block…X3 Thanks for all the reviews, and everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review? **

**( TOASTER WAFFLE!)**


	4. False Alarms and Misunderstandings

Chapter 4

BPOV

I looked around, my head whipping in all directions to see who would go for a robbery at a museum in broad daylight. Edward immediately pulled out a few pieces of machinery and linked them together, forming a gun.

"Follow me, and stay close." I scooted over to Edward even if I wasn't as frightened as I should have been. Before either of us could move out of the room, Alice and Rose swiftly turned up, looking as if they were strolling though the park, not carrying valuable layouts of the museum in their purses.

"We got the dynamics of the inside of the museum, and I've found some wires that could be cut to ward off the cameras. Rose got a map of the exterior of the place. After we get the patrolling schedule, the Cat's Eye is in the bag," Alice whispered in my ear, giving me an update.

Edward shuffled to the door. "Stay here, I'll come and get you once I catch the thief," He ordered; I noticed that since Rose and Alice came here, he changed his mind about me sticking close to him. I rolled my eyes like Rose and Alice.

"And we'll just sit here like helpless children? I," Rose glanced at Alice and I, correcting herself, "We don't think so." We- obviously Rosalie- hated to be branded as weak or called "damsels in distress."

"Lead away Detective Masen." Alice gestured to the door with her hand, waiting patiently.

Edward opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it, sighing heavily. "Alright, come along, but listen to my directions, will you?"

"Seems fair," I said as Rose and Alice nodded approvingly. Edward exited the room fluidly with us trailing behind him. Alice was murmuring something under her breath to Rosalie. I tried to move back a little to listen onto their conversation, but Alice roughly shoved me, forcing to dig my nose into Edward's back. He immediately stopped breathing and stiffened visibly.

"Sorry," I apologized, blushing immediately and glower at Alice's grinning figure. "I'm going to kill you for that" I hissed.

"I'd like to see you try," Alice challenged as she pulled her leg out, attempting to trip me. I smoothly stepped over it, unfortunately taking too big of a step and landing me right beside Edward.

"I told you to stay behind me," He reminded, his eyes moving around in case of danger.

"And what if the thief comes up from behind and attacks us?" I raised my eyebrows, anticipating for his reply. He only grunted, speeding up his pace. Suddenly, another scream sounded. Edward started to run, gripping his gun tighter. I glanced back to see Rose and Alice were galloping with us.

"Detective Masen," Charlie nearly head butted Edward as we rounded a corner.

"Chief Swan," Edward greeted.

"Girls." Charlie's eyes widened.

"Dad," I said just as Alice and Rose said, "Charlie."

"What are they doing here?" Charlie demanded.

"They refused to stay back," Edward explained.

"As a Detective I would have expected a more commanding tone when dealing innocent people who might get in the way," Charlie murmured under his breath. We all heard it, and Rose seemed to be the one who was most insulted by it. She cleared her throat loudly. "So, anyway, let's get going." Charlie didn't seem to hear Rosalie's offended sound. Despite the tension, Alice and I couldn't help but stifle a giggle at Rosalie's outraged atmosphere.

"Where are the security guards for the museum?" Alice questioned, bringing up the burning question in my throat.

"The outside security guards were found unconscious. The indoors don't seem to be capable of recognizing people who run around in a museum and snatching a woman's purse as a thief!" Charlie growled.

I melted against Alice and Rosalie, "Come to think of it, what kind of idiot takes a woman's purse in a museum in broad daylight?"

Rosalie snorted, "Amateurs."

"Masen," Charlie called, his voice dropping down to a whisper, gesturing forward with a wave of his hand, "Think we found him don't you think?" I peeked over Charlie to see a man with his collar obscuring his neck, in his hand a Louis Vuitton bag.

"That's a fake Louise Vuitton bag…" Alice whispered harshly, "That won't even be worth a good fifty bucks!" Rose and I gaped at her. Sometimes, Alice would look at something and right off the bat and identify as a fake or not. She came in handy whenever chance presented itself.

"Ladies, stay back." Charlie grabbed his gun, lashing out his arm, aiming his weapon at the stunned thief, "Freeze!" The thief visibly stiffened, raising his hands in surrender.

"What the-?" Another museum guard leaped out from a pillar on the left. "This is training for our newbies." He pointed toward a group of trainees. Everyone stared in shock, obviously irritated. I blushed as Alice and Rosalie looked down. Charlie was called over, and he apologized to all of us.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Edward, commented, running his hand through his hair, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Edward, you're dismissed, take the girls to the car. I will meet you in a little bit." Charlie said quickly, still repeating his apologies.

"C'mon, ladies." Edward laid his hand on the small of my back, sending a shiver down my spine. I trembled against his hand, but maybe he didn't notice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice nudge Rose teasingly. Rose gave Alice a stern look.

Edward escorted us out the doors after chatting with the guard in the front, grinning sheepishly. Throughout the entire stroll, Edward never removed his hand from my back. The sun shined on our faces, heating our cold arms.

We followed someone into an encased place, showing us where our car was. Edward dropped his hand to open the door, and I bit back a cry of protest from the loss of physical contact. He opened the passenger door of the car, motioning for one of us three to settle in. Immediately, I pulled back for Rosalie out of respect, but Alice and Rose catapulted me into Edward's arms, shocking me with the feeling of betrayal. Again.

"Sorry," I mumbled under my breath, blushing furiously. He didn't reply as I clambered into the seat, devising a plan to get back at Rosalie and Alice for doing that twice in one day. On the way to his own seat, he closed the door for the back seats too, so I took my chance to spring my most menacing glare to Alice and Rosalie.

What really infuriated me was that they shrugged it off like it was nothing, "Oh, hush Bella, we know you love it." Alice flashed me a smile, completely unabashed.

As soon as Edward climbed in, he inserted the key into the ignition, and revved to the front where we saw Charlie, red in the face with the head guard at the museum talking. "Again, I'm very sorry, and thank you. We will talk about schedule soon. Good bye." I hopped off the front seat, triumphantly strutting to the back seat. The head guard tipped his hat, grunting his farewell. We drove off with me in the back smugness radiating and Alice brooding and mourning on how she forgot about Charlie.

"It would've worked," She grumbled. Edward pulled into the driveway, opening the door gracefully. The faint glint of sun was setting behind the thin clouds, creating a romantic feel in the air. I shook my head to clear it.

"Well, it's about time for me to go home," Edward noted; I frowned despite myself.

"Not staying for dinner, Cullen?" Charlie asked, unlocking the door to our house. Out of the corner of my eye, Alice and Rose exchanged a glance that I didn't catch.

"No, sir, I have business to attend," Edward smirked. I stood perplexed.

Reorganization glazed over Charlie's features, "Have an appointment with someone special?" Charlie lingered on the word "appointment", popping the 'p'. Before Edward could say anything, my legs automatically began for the house. Alice and Rosalie followed nimbly after voicing their "good-bye"'s and "thank you"'s.

EPOV

I was startled and partly hurt, seeing Bella walk off like that. I locked my jaw tightly, refusing to allow my legs to bound after her and explain everything. I tore my eyes from the path she had treaded on, acutely aware of Chief Swan beside me.

"No, Chief Swan," Chief Swan waved it off, "I mean Charlie; I have dinner planned for my parents and I." I glanced at my clock. "In about two hours, so I'm in a rush," I was tempted to add, "Be sure to mention it to Bella alright?" But I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, sure, sorry for the early misinterpretation," Charlie apologized, grinning sheepishly. I grinned back, silently forgiving him. "I'll tell the girls in case they might misinterpret." His eyes gave me a stern look. I challenged his quietness with my eyes evenly. "I won't say anything to you now, but I will when you choose to do something and to which one it is." I nodded, careful not to push the wrong buttons. Charlie claimed his grin again, "Good night Edward, say 'Hello' to your parents for me; they've raised a great son," With a wink, Charlie disappeared behind the door.

Smiling, I sped back to my apartment building. It was in an elegant neighborhood, so the cost was a little bit higher than the usual apartment, but I was grateful to be able to afford it. I dumped my keys and jacket onto the kitchen counter, careful not to knock the clean dishes off. I gazed over at my vacant space, noticing how lonely it looked. Suddenly, a bright face popped into my mind.

Bella.

Startled, I closed my eyes, and clapped myself hard on the back of my head. What was I thinking? I took a swift peek at my watch. I only had about an hour and a half to get out of here dressed and clean.

Ambling into my bathroom. I turned on the shower, and hummed to a familiar tune that played on the radio on my night stand in the next room. After drying, and shaking the droplets of water from my hair, I took out a forest green button down shirt with black dress pants. Tugging them on, I thought about what I was going to say to my parents after a long year and a half of avoiding both of their criticizing thoughts about my choice of occupation.

I grimaced at the thought of my father's piercing hazel eyes, since I adopted my mother's green eyes and auburn hair, although the messiness of it was the blame of my father. I could hear his echoing words as I left home.

"_You could have been an excellent lawyer, just like me." His hazel eyes were fiery. _

"_No, Father. I'm going to be a detector." Before my father could object, I slammed the door in his face, starting the engine of my car. _

I shook my head again, turning up the classical music in my stereo. The neighbors wouldn't complain; the walls were thick enough to where you could drill a hole in the room, and the sound would go unnoticed. I sighed, "Show time," I declared to myself, hearing it ring around my solitary room.

With that, I strode out the door, anticipating the harsh comments and snide remarks from my parents at dinner.

**Hey, sorry about this really late chapter. You have permission to slam me with rotten potatoes. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. **

**94Blood**

**Thou Shall Not Love Thee Without Love **Thyself


	5. Dinner and Phone Numbers

Chapter 5

RPOV

I shook my head as we walked through the door, glancing down at my watch anxiously. "Something wrong Rose?" Alice asked. Bella looked up at me curiously.

"Oh, no, I just need to run out and go to my new job," They both gawked at me. "What? Modeling business is slow these past few months, and I need cash. I'm not ready to go and beg for money from my parents."

"You can always get money from us," Alice said gently. I shook my head, probably seeming stubborn.

"Thanks, but I don't like owing people money. Tell Charlie that my parents are going to be there, and they can't wait. I can't go, so please cover for me being absent. Anyway, see you guys later." I bumped into Charlie as I exited. Swiftly, I climbed into my BMW, and drove away.

BPOV

"Hey, girls, where was Rosalie hurrying off to?" Charlie asked, sitting down onto a chair with a big huff.

"She had something to do somewhere," I explained, knowing that Rosalie would be happier if no one found out about her job. "She apologizes for not being able to make it to the dinner tonight."

"Oh, well, alright then. Edward was just telling me about a dinner with his parents tonight." Alice flashed me a look as I restrained a wide smile, relief washing over me.

"Oh, really?" I inquired lightly; he nodded.

"Yeah, so Alice, are you going to take Bella to your house, and then meet us for dinner with your parents?" Charlie asked.

"Already taken care of," With that, she sprinted to the car, returning with a pile of boxes. "My mom knows where the restaurant is, so I have plenty of time to make Bella gorgeous." She directed generously large smirk in my direction. I groaned as she playfully pulled me to my room, and I knew that I would now currently be ranby dictator. The name? Alice Brandon.

EPOV

I sighed irritably as our waitress Amber came back again. About fifteen minutes into the dinner, she would not just get the message that I was with family, and that we didn't need her every five seconds.

"More water?" She repeated hopefully, staring at me unabashed. She probably didn't notice that she had asked us that same question three minutes ago. I shook my head, gritting my teeth as I tried to hold back any biting comments.

"No, thank you," Elizabeth said politely, but I could detect the annoyance in her calm voice.

"Alright then," She glanced at our menus, "Would you like me to take your order?"

"Of course," I said, looking at my parents if they were ready. I saw the slight nod of my father, "I would like one order of mushroom ravioli." Before she looked down to write it down, she winked. Out of the corner of my eye, Elizabeth looked between Amber and me, back and forth.

"One herb grilled Salmon please," Elizabeth ordered.

"Mixed Grill, if you will," Edward Sr. requested.

"Alright, so one order of Mushroom Ravioli, Mixed Grill, and Herb Grilled Salmon. Is there anything else I can help you with?" I heard double meanings in her voice at the last sentence.

"No, thank you," Elizabeth quickly said. Amber nodded, skipping away. I pinched my nose with my fingers. "Met any good girls?" She quizzed.

"No, Elizabeth, not yet," I glanced around the restaurant. It was a quaint little place that I had found. It was on the Olympic Peninsula, but not close enough to where it was near Forks. It was an Italian restaurant where I saw that its elegance and simplicity ruled out many other positive features.

"Edward Masen?" Rose's voice questioned from behind me. I swiveled around.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" She was shocked, completely dumbfounded….and wearing the restaurant's uniform.

"Edward, you know this young lady?" Edward Sr. questioned, looking at her approvingly.

"Yes," I sputtered, "But I would never imagine her here. I'll be right back," In a fluid motion, I covered Rose with my tall figure, blocking my parent's view with my back to them. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

Rose took a deep breath, "I work here. Modeling's been slow these past few days, and I need the cash." Her eyes refused to meet mine. Her face was pink, instead of Bella's normally crimson shade.

"Oh, let me guess, not many people know that you work here," I prompted.

"Not a lot, this place is popular but not enough to where someone I would know would come here. At least people in my age group," She smoothed back her hair, "So what are you doing here for?"

I opened my mouth, but suddenly,

"Excuse me, Mr. Masen." Amber broke our little bubble. I slid into my seat reluctantly. A thought came into mind. I'm safe because I trust that Charlie explained to all of them about my situation. Amber turned to Rosalie for a few seconds, silently chatting before spinning back on her heels and smiling widely over at me. "Now, wait as I get you your dinners." She hopped off, and I turned to peek at Rosalie behind me.

She had a strange look on her face that made my insides churn.

RPOV

"Don't touch him, he's mine," Amber mouthed to me before she put on a mask and after a few words, headed off for the kitchen. Edward glanced at me, and I turned my head away.

So he was only here for Amber? I thought critically.

"Here you are," Amber returned with a slightly unbuttoned top, showing cleavage. I walked away, disgusted. Returning to the front, I erased the rest of the traces of the earlier scene in my head, smiling widely as a customer came in.

The woman at the counter greeted them pleasantly, giving them the standard phrase to welcome them, "Rose," She hissed, "Your first customer!" She smiled encouragingly at me as I came up to the couple.

"Follow me please," I smiled shyly at both of them, so that his date, no, fiancée, would not get any ideas. To my dismay, the only table that was left open was the one to the left of Edward's dinner. I sighed, bringing the couple to the table. I took their drink orders and passed out the menus.

I saw Edward move toward the restrooms when I returned with two glasses of ice tea. "Excuse me ma'am," I heard a woman that had to be his mother from her looks call to me just as I finished taking the couple's orders.

"Yes?" I trailed over to Edward's table. Nervously, I glanced back at the couple. They were talking to each other intimately, drooling over a book full of wedding plans and a baby catalog.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Masen; this is my husband, Edward Masen Sr.. I would like to speak to you sometime soon. Here's my card." Elizabeth pulled out a fancy business card. "When does your shift end?"

I glanced at my watch; it was seven o'clock. "About another three, four hours," I replied, "Please hold on, I must take care of this order."

"Understood," Edward Sr.'s tone dismissed me for a time being. I took it to the back, giving it to the head chef. He nodded, and I walked out of the steamy kitchen. Edward was in the back of the restaurant, helping Amber into a seat. Her leg seemed to be broken by the way she was wailing, but I doubted it was real.

I poured the couple's drinks, smiling kindly, and saying that their food would be here soon. Luckily, they didn't seem to notice my small chat with Edward's parents. Soon, their heads were one again tucked away together in the two books.

"I'm sorry to bother you so much," Elizabeth apologized.

"Oh, it's alright," I reassured her in a polite tone, "But why me? Why not ask Amber?"

"Amber?"

"The girl who's your waitress," I clarified.

"Oh, she's been annoying us all night, it's like she's trying to make us think that Edward is her boyfriend and what not. Is she?"

"No, no, no! So, why do you want me to call you again?" I quickly changed the subject.

"It seems that you are one of Edward's friends, and I would just like to talk about my son and how he's doing. We haven't spoken in a long time." Her eyes were sad when she said this. "So if you would just give me a call…"

I nodded in understanding, "I will call you," I promised.

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled gratefully. Clearly, she was only a worried mother and wanted to know more of Edward. I stored the card in my pocket, hurrying off in time to see Edward make his reappearance.

I ran back into the kitchen, taking up my trays of food. I smoothly laid the plates of food onto the couple's table. They thanked me, and I wandered away to let them eat.

Amber caught me on the elbow; her nails digging into my skin, "So what were you guys talking over there?" I decided to play it innocent.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you chatting with my table, my man, and my man's parents," She snarled. I raised my eyebrows.

"He has your name branded into his skin of his butt?" I asked. Her hold tightened on me, but it didn't hurt. She was either weak or she didn't want to ruin her manicure.

"Shut up, newbie, I've been here longer-,"

I cut her off, "Clearly, I know your age Amber, and as you may know, Edward is a friend of mine. He hasn't spoken a word of you all this time. He has a lot of manly man friends, but your age might slip from me by an accident of some sort…," I trailed off. Her eyes darkened, and her face turned as red as a tomato. I was using blackmail with her, and she knew it.

"Whatever," She stalked off, coming back with a check and a scowl. I ignored her, keeping my eyes glued onto my couple.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Masen family walk out of the restaurant. Elizabeth smiled at me one last time as Edward Sr. nodded in my direction. (Makes it seem like she likes Edward- something Bella would do)

I gave them their check, watching them as they left and give me pleasant smiles. I beamed when I found out they left me with a forty-dollar tip. Showing the woman at the counter, she congratulated me.

"Thanks, Charlene, for your encouragement." She waved it off.

"It's no problem Rose, if you need anything, just call me. My husband is after all, the owner of the restaurant," She gloated, snickering. "Amber! I told you to go clean up the tables ten minutes ago!" She barked. "Don't tell anyone, but I never liked that girl." I nodded in agreement, feeling good that Charlene, manager and owner's husband of the restaurant liked me. "Now, get ready, here's another customer."

Maybe I'll actually start liking this job, I thought to myself. I set a reminder in the back of my mind to tell Bella about the incident today, and with that, I plastered another smile on my face and started to work.


End file.
